Hidden Daughter
by SWFreak061284
Summary: Taneth Kenobi sets out to protect Luke and Leia knowing a family secret could make her the target for Vader. Second fic. Please review (positive and negative comments are welcomed).
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars; I just write stories for fun. :-)

Warnings: None really...pretty tame.

Story: Taneth tries to protect Luke and Leia.

Many thanks to my buds that have been supportive in commenting on my stories. ;-)

****

Hidden Daughter

The heavy stench of swamp water and decaying plants filled the air as another morning peeked through the dense foliage. Taneth Kenobi looked around to see the same thing that she has looked at for the past 18 years. The little green troll that she called her master had taught and kept her all this time. Her father, Obi-Wan Kenobi, had to hide her after she was born. A year before Queen Amidala of the Naboo was to marry Anakin Skywalker, her father's learner, Obi-Wan and Amidala had a 'get-together' one night. Because of the fear of her discovery after Taneth was born, she was hidden from Anakin knowing her discovery would lead to her death.

Not too long ago, she felt her father die by the hand of Darth Vader. He concerned her especially when it came to her younger half-brother and sister, Luke and Leia. Both of them knew nothing of their 'sibling' relation, nor did they know she existed in this universe. Under an oath, she vowed to protect them no matter what.

When Taneth finally stood up to wipe the funk off her suit, she peered around not seeing Yoda anywhere. Supposedly her trails were today, but the little Jedi Master wasn't there to test her. Just great. Most of the time, this wasn't a bid deal, but Taneth wanted out of the dense swamp. Occasionally, she traveled around to different planets to see the sites and to venture out in the unknown in general. A hard hit to her calf made her look down.

"Daydreaming again? Ready for the trails are you not?", the green master asked chuckling a bit. Taneth turned around and kneeled down to his level.

"I am, Master.", she said becoming very serious.

"Good. Leave this place you shall. Venture out you will.", he said and walked away. Taneth was confused.

"What do you mean?", she asked Yoda quizzically.

"No more I can teach you. Prove yourself you will when you face the dark side and Vader.", Yoda said and walked off. In the distance Taneth felt a disturbance, a ripple in the force. Someone else was here. Apparently, if the presence didn't bother Yoda, then it must not be that important. Taneth hopped in her ship and took off away from Dagobath. Once in space she looked for a planet to head to. Closet was Bespin, which was about a day and a half journey. She set the coordinates and watched the star lines appear in her viewer. Taneth closed her eyes and relaxed her body. Deep meditation often helped her relax, let go of herself and sleep when she was overtaken by insomnia. Taneth welcomed the deep sleep.

A few minutes before she came close to reaching Cloud City, Taneth was awake and alert to the new surroundings. This place amazed her. Built high in the clouds on platforms that connected down to the surface. Mining was performed on the surface, illegal mining if she read correctly. This place was isolated from the rebellion between the Imperials and Rebels. Good. It was a quiet place to recuperate then search for Luke and Leia.

A signal came in along with a voice, "Unidentified ship, please state your purpose." Two ships had joined her side as Taneth answered the call.

"This is Kenobi requesting permission to dock Cloud City." Silence fell then was disrupted when the voice came back.

"The ships beside you will escort you to landing pad 8." Taneth followed the ships and touched down. She was surprised to see people already gathered around. She lifted her hatched and gazed down at the people. Taneth decided to have a bit of fun with this trip. With the aid of the force, she jumped out of her ship, flip twisted down and landed in front of the group. She let a smile cross her lips as some of the men were in shock while others gave a small applause. A dark skinned man stepped up to her.

"Amazing trick. I'm Lando Calrissian, and I'll be your host for this evening. Would you like a tour of the place, or would you like a room to stay the night in?", he asked taking her hand and gently kissing it. Despite the fact Taneth was still filthy from Dagobath, Lando still couldn't take his eyes off of her. 

"I would love to take the tour, but I really need a room first to refresh.", she said smiling.

"Of course.", he said and raised his arm up. She took it and let him lead her into the city. He babbled on and on about the wonders of the city as he took her to the rooms. Through the force, Taneth searched for Luke and Leia or anyone she knew for that matter. He brought her to a room.

"Thank you very much for the room.", Taneth said. 

"Can I join you later at Ginger's Bar down the hall?", he asked putting on a huge grin. This guy was a card. Taneth thought about it for a second then looked into his eyes. If she said no, he would probably stalk her for the rest of her mission. If she said yes, then she would have a scoundrel to deal with. Ah, what the heck.

"Sure.", she said and closed the door. The room was quite big with a huge bed draped with maroon sheets and maroon curtains. The refresher had dark green tones to it that gave the room an overall astounding appearance. Taneth was in desperate need of a shower decided to relax in a hot tub of water. It had been so long since she had a decent bath.

After washing her hair and body thoroughly, she stepped out and draped herself with a towel. In the huge mirror, she saw her long hair fall in strands around her face. Taneth had her mother's deep brown hair and brown eyes with her parents' fair complexion. Every time she looked in the mirror, she could literally see Amidala's face within hers.

Taneth changed in her usual very dark blue pants with many holes. The pants had practically gone through hell and back yet they still remained in one piece. She wore a very short white spaghetti strap shirt with an another dark blue shirt over it but tied in front letting her slightly built stomach show through. Taneth braided her long dark hair then adjusted her saber, which hung at her right side, and blaster, which was holstered in the left. Most of the time she would put a long coat or jacket over it to cover the weapons but such an act didn't seem needed. With her knee-high boots on, she headed out. 

When she finally left the room, Taneth looked around. Finding the bar was the easy part; avoiding the crowd was a bit of a chore. Seems like she beat Lando here. Taneth took a seat by the bar and ordered a light Tatooine ale.

"You look very beautiful.", a voice said from behind her. As Taneth turned to face the strange, Lando took a seat beside her.

"Very kind words, Calrissian.", she said taking a sip of the ale.

"Please call me Lando, and what may I call you?", he asked very sly. 'Oh good grief', she thought.

"Kenobi.", Taneth said then purposely watched his expression. It didn't change. He's either really good at hiding surprise, or he has no idea who her father was.

"Lovely name.", he said not faltering one bit. Taneth could laugh but remained quiet. Lando began again, "What brings you here?" Taneth knew what his hidden question was.

"I had just come from Dagobath after completing some business. I needed a place clean up and rest. This seemed like the place.", Taneth said.

"I hope you will stay here for a while. This place has a lot to offer.", Lando said giving yet another grin. Taneth had a feeling that there was a reason she came here and planned on staying till she figured out why.

"I might." Lando received a message and answered it. After the brief chat, he turned his attention back to her. 

"I'm truly sorry, but I have something urgent to attend to." Taneth nodded in understanding and watched him leave. She took one more sip of ale then left to look around. To her right was the dinner hall that contained rooms with elaborate tables for parties and gatherings. To her left were the rooms and tours. Taneth had everything either with her or in her ship so there was no need to head back to her room. Then again, she needed the rest. Her investigation would continue later for now sleep called her.

The next morning Taneth was up bright and early. Her Jedi senses had told her something was deeply wrong. After getting dressed in her usual attire, she gathered her things and left the room. Several men were outside the halls. It happened to be Imperials checking the guestrooms. What are they looking for? Taneth exited her room quickly but was greeted by an armed trooper.

"Please remain in you room.", he ordered. 

"I don't need to stay in the room.", Taneth said touching the mind of the trooper.

"You don't need to stay in your room.", he said hypnotized. 

"I can move along.", Taneth said again using the mind trick.

"You can move along.", he said and moved to let her by. She walked away and let her pace quicken as she reached the dinner halls. A dark presence touched her Jedi senses. Vader here? A small group of troops entered a room. The doors briefly opened to show the Vader's tall stance at the end of the room.

Beside the room was an empty hall. Taneth went down the hall and took out her saber. 'Igniting the bright blade would attract some attention; I'll have to work quickly.' She made a small hole in the ceiling and pulled herself up into the air ducts.

She crawled through the cramped walls and saw a vent. Taneth peeked through the mesh and saw Vader standing at one side of the room with a small group of people in the other. Taneth made another hole and fell/flipped down into the room. She looked around to see a lot of people looking at her as if she were crazy. Among them was her dear sister, Leia. Her feelings of responsibility came back along with an over-protective duty to her half-bro and sis, and now Leia was in trouble. Taneth twirled her blade and faced the dark lord.

"Seems I missed a Jedi. No matter. Who are you young one?", Vader asked breaking the eerie silence that feel on the group before. Taneth brought her saber close to her face and for a brief moment resembled her father just before he was struck down.

"Kenobi." If Vader wasn't wearing a helmet, the group would have seen him raising an eyebrow at the newcomer.

"Impossible. He's dead.", Vader confidently said.

"I never said I was Obi-Wan Kenobi. I'm Taneth Kenobi." Once again Vader raised yet another questionable eyebrow about the Kenobi girl.

"Release them Lord Vader." Vader gave a signal, which she didn't see, and troopers came in firing. Kenobi blocked as many shots as possible, but she couldn't get to Leia. The blasts were bad enough to force her to retreat in the air ducts again. She had failed Leia, but she couldn't give up now. Taneth went back to the hall she had cut the ceiling out of and jumped down. Stormtroopers came sending blast fire her way. With a few blocks, she sent most of it back on them and went into a tunnel to escape. Taneth took this time to catch her breath and re-think her plan. 

They have Leia. How is she to get there? Probably through Vader. She traveled through the tunnel. A door opened leading her into a chamber. A group had been here recently and now one remained. Vader's dark presence was around, but for some odd reason she couldn't find him.

"Another Kenobi?", Vader sinister voice began, "What relation are you to Obi-Wan?" Taneth looked around still keeping her blade ignited.

"He's my father.", Taneth said. She could barely hear Vader chuckle.

"Obi-Wan has a daughter? Another thing he kept from me, but one must wonder why he hid you, and what are you doing here?", he asked enjoying the fact he had the upper hand at the moment.

"I'm a Jedi. Is that reason enough for you?", she said sarcastically. Vader dropped down from the ceiling and swung his saber at her throat. Taneth ducked and rolled to the right barely avoiding the slash. She jumped up then brought her blade up to block another slash attempt. Back and forth they traded blows. Taneth was nowhere near Vader's size or strength. When she least suspected it, he used the force to slam her into a wall then used the cables above to tie her to it. Taneth was trapped. The dark lord slowly made his way to her. He raised his blade up as if to cut her head off but paused.

Taneth waited for the deadly blow. What is he doing? He's just standing there. A slam to Vader's side sent him tumbling back. Luke now stood between her and Vader. He cut her free then resumed the battle with Vader. Taneth called her fallen saber to her then raced to Luke and Vader. Both had left the chambers. Taneth carefully made her way down some corridors. There was no sign of the two. It was not until a scream of agony passed through the force. Luke was in serious trouble. Taneth raced to a window and saw Vader and Luke. Luke was huddled near a platform while Vader stood opposite of him. She jumped/flipped down and landed behind Vader but a safe distance away.

Before she could launch a surprise attack, Luke let go and fell to the bottomless looking pit. Taneth screamed out her brother's name dropping her blade to the ground. Her shoulders slumped forward a bit showing a sign of utter defeat. 'I've failed you both.' Vader's gloved hand gripped her throat making Taneth grasp. He brought her up to his level and stared at her for a second.

"What secret do you carry?", he asked. Taneth placed both her hands on his hand. Her head was spinning as her lungs screamed for a breath of air. Finally, he let her go. He took out his saber and put the blade to her throat. 

"I won't tell you. Besides, you can figure it very easily, Lord Vader.", Taneth said slowly moving back from the blade. She laid on the ground with the lord of Sith standing before her ready to kill.

"Obi-Wan should have killed when you were born to save you from the pain and suffering you'll receive. Again, he's mistaken.", Vader said. The more he talked the more she realized that he must be Anakin.

"Your suspicions are correct.", Vader answered her thought. 

"I won't run. My father's dead, and so died your hatred for him. There's no need to kill me except for the fact I am a Jedi.", she said still watching the blade.

Vader disignited his blade and raised the saber handle up and slammed it into her head. Taneth was knocked out cold.

To be continued....

***


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars; I just write stories for fun. :-)

Warnings: None really...pretty tame.

Story: Taneth tries to protect Luke and Leia.

Many thanks to my buds that have been supportive in commenting on my stories. ;-)

Because you asked for it, here's the second part! So please stop the threats! (JK LOL)

****

Hidden Daughter

Xizor stood near the Emperor watching the old man converse with the Dark Lord of Sith, Vader. He stood far enough away to not be seen in the conversation but was close enough to hear every word. Vader had recently returned from Bespin. His failure's to retrieve his son had put a smile to Xizor's thin lips. Every chance he got, he always wanted to make Vader look bad.* His agents were already after Vader's son.

"Lord Vader, I see you failed to bring Skywalker before me.", the Emperor commented dryly. Vader who was kneeled raised his head up.

"He shall come to me, my lord, and then, he shall join us.", Vader said confidently. What reason was Vader to be so sure of himself? Vader continued, "There was also another problem. A rouge Jedi stepped in the way making claims to be the daughter of Obi-Wan Kenobi." Xizor didn't have the force, but he knew there was something in Vader's tone that made him believe that Vader wished the girl dead. Did he fear her? Or, maybe he just had a strong hatred for Jedi in general.

The Emperor didn't speak for a second. He then leaned forward a bit then answered, "Something tells me Vader, you already have plans to deal with this.... Jedi." Vader nodded. If Xizor caught the Jedi then he could turn her over to the Emperor or better yet have her join him against Vader.

"Then, Vader, I leave you to the job.", Palpatine said then clicked the holo off. He turned to face Xizor. "And, you, Prince Xizor, shall prove whether or not this female Jedi is really the daughter of Obi-Wan."

Xizor bowed slightly, "As you wish my lord." Xizor left to his chambers deep in the city. He notified his agents to get to work on this 'Kenobi' mystery. The data banks had long since been destroyed leaving the past of many peoples lives blank. He would check up to seen if there was any on the girl.

He pulled up a topic about Obi-Wan Kenobi then did search for any blood relatives. None were to be found. Obi-Wan did a very clever job of hiding her, but Xizor would found out soon enough. His fingers drummed on his desk a bit annoyed. Xizor decided to try the computers at Bespin. Security cameras, agents own cameras and other sources all pointed to one major person.

The person appeared many times before the struggle then afterwards. A tall female with dark hair braided down to her waist in basic civilians clothing. A photo of her walking to a room was frozen. A lightsaber hung on her hip. Either she has a high opinion of herself or truly was a Jedi of some sort. He sent the information to his agents giving them orders to direct her attention to him. The beginnings of a plan were formed, and all the pieces were in place. Only time would tell how the next course of events will happen.

Considerably time had passed when Taneth finally woke up. She had been left there after Darth Vader knocked her out. She got up and carefully walked around the now empty halls of Cloud City. Vader may be gone, but his presence was still there giving everything a dark feel.

When Taneth reached her ship, she saw her sister's ship fly away Bespin. A slight smile came to her face sensing her siblings' presence safe and sound for now. Taneth climbed into her ship and set a course for Tatooine. She needed to relax. As she left the system, a group of TIE fighters swarmed her. Oh great. She banked a hard right and flew between two of them. Blast fire came pouring down on her, but thanks to the force, Taneth easily maneuver through.

The coordinates were set, and there was nothing left but to punch it into hyperspace. She spared no time and watched the star lines appear on her viewer. 'Tatooine here I come.', Taneth thought and went into a deep meditation. 

Tatooine was in site when Taneth woke up from her long rest. She felt completely rejuvenated. Taneth eased her ship down landing outside Mos Eisley. Rouges, bounty hunters and pilots (oh my) were here. With her torn jeans and many weapons, Taneth would fit right in.

As Taneth's presence graced the town, she took note of who was here. So far, there were no Imperials, no strange looks and no assassins; this may turn out to be an ok day. She headed to the normal cantina and sat at the bar. Her usual Tatooine ale was place before her. A familiar presence followed by a familiar voice spoke up behind her.

"What is a beautiful girl like you doing in a place like this?", Lando asked and took the stool next to her. Behind him she saw her sister snickering at Lando's approach. Taneth didn't expect to see any of them here. She smiled.

"This place isn't as bad as your establishment at Bespin.", she said. Her half insult didn't phase him a bit.

"We didn't know if you had made it out of there. I'm glad you did; your company was missed.", he said putting on the most sincere look ever.

"That's very sweet; thanks Leia for missing me after Bespin.", Taneth said walking to Leia. Leia played along and began to talk about her woes and such. Lando shook his head wanting to explain what he meant, but Leia cut him off.

"Why are you guys here?", she asked leaning against the seat. Leia explain how they were attacked by Imperials then managed to escape. There was also a mention about how Luke's life was threatened. Taneth became very concern but didn't show it to the others.

"Maybe Vader wants you dead, Luke.", Lando said.

"I thought Vader wanted you alive.", Leia quickly put in.

"Or so I thought.", Luke glumly added. Vader would not try to kill his own son. But who else would be after him? The group discussed a bit farther till Luke got up and said he was heading to 'Ben's'. Taneth went to catch him before he got too far off.

"Luke, I'm sorry I couldn't help you more on Bespin.", she sadly said looking at the ground.

"It's not your fault. You did what you could. I couldn't tell the rest in there, but I know Vader's not after my life.", he said. Taneth looked up to meet his look. 'I know' was what she wanted to say. Again, she couldn't bring up their relation just yet.

"Why do you say that?", she asked trying to look puzzled.

"He's my father. Deep down he wouldn't try to kill me." Taneth looked at him surprised. She knew this but let her face show different. He knew about his father. Darth Vader would now look to claim his 'Skywalker' son. Luke left leaving Taneth in the midst of roaming aliens. She would visit him later.

Taneth walked around trying to clear her mind and form a new plan. An odd feeling came to her and she turned around seeing nothing. 'A bit too jumpy.', she thought and laughed nervously. After she continued to walk, Taneth sensed something else. A large hand grabbed her by the throat and took her off the main street. He held her high in the air looking about twice her size as . Taneth planet a foot in his chest then with the other kicked him in the face and flipped back when his grip was released.

He took out a small sword and sliced at her thigh making contact. Taneth reached for her bloody side then used the force to through him against the wall. She ran as fast as her wounded leg would take her. After ducking into an open alley she inspected the wound. It was deep but not too bad. She ripped part of her blue over shirt and tied it around the cut. Later on she would heal it. What was that about anyway?

Price Xizor paused the screen at the female looking directly at the camera. Just days ago he had sent an agent to take some blood from the prime suspect in the 'Kenobi' mystery. Xizor kept tabs on a few people and had watched this female talk to the son of Vader then look at his hidden camera. Vader wanted this vision dead; it seemed like a waste then again he hated to see any female of such beauty wasted.

A red light flashed to his right then a screen came up. The blood had been analyzed with astounding results. They screen printed:

Name: Taneth Kenobi

Species: Human

Sex: Female-force sensitive

Parents: Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padme' Amidala 

Birth Place: None found

Amidala? She was Vader's wife long ago. No wonder he hated Kenobi so much, or maybe Darth Vader never knew of this 'love-affair'. Vader always did seem ignorant to the big picture. Xizor laughed softly under his breath. 

As Xizor promised, he returned to the Emperor with information on the girl. He took the data card with the sample and handed it to Palpatine. Vader stood beside Palpatine also looking at the data card. Neither of the three men spoke for a time.

"As you can see, my lord, the rumors are quite true.", Xizor said letting his eyes shift to Vader.

"Very good Xizor. Now, what are the plans for the Kenobi child?", Palpatine asked. Vader had already left the throne room. Xizor didn't need the force to see that Vader was clearly pissed.

The mornings bright light peeked in the bunker of Taneth's ship. She had been here for a few days, and already she wished Vader would catch her and put her out of her extreme bored. Talking to the group kept her busy until everyone left, except Luke. Taneth decided to head out to visit her father's small home.

Her clothes each day showed their worn out look, but she didn't care about style. The trek across the desert wouldn't be too bad. Taneth reached Ben's old house and looked for Luke. Footprints around the area lead to Beggar's Canyon. 'A struggle took place here.' Aliens' presences surrounded her. The main one, leader she thought,. was about twice her size. 'He looks very familiar', she thought still gazing at the aliens. Each carried their own weapon of choice as they slowly circled around her.

"I must warn you; I'm no one to be messed with. Anything you demand shall be given to you in a reasonable amount of time.", Taneth stated. Some of the group chuckled a bit. 'I knew that wouldn't work. Nothing is that easily accomplished.'

"We just want you, angel.", the big one said grinning. Taneth sneered at his comment clearly disgusted.

"I'm off limits, buddy.", she warned. Two aliens from opposite sides dashed and grabbed her arms; Taneth struggled failing to free her arms. One of the smaller ones stepped in front of her. She planted a foot in his chest then flipped over the two aliens holding her. Startled, they let go of her arms and tried to turn around to get her again. Taneth spin kicked them both cleanly in the face then grabbed the one to the right and used him as a shield as blows came her way. Others of the group came to help their friends. Taneth saw an opening, let go of the creature she was holding then whipped past them with Jedi speed. 

'A plan. I need a plan.', she frantically thought. Taneth stopped dead in her tracks and ignited her saber. The goons ran to her and stopped in front of her while others formed around her. She reached out with the force and threw her saber horizontally letting it spin like a deadly saw. Before each one of the aliens could move, the saber spun it's course taking off the each alien's head. Taneth called her saber to her the disignited the blade.

A wave of regret came over her. 'I didn't have to kill them.', she pondered. A small prick hit her neck. Her hand went instantly to the place and pulled out a small dart. Immediately she became dizzy then fell to her knees. Taneth looked around seeing no one around. She whipped her head around to see an alien about her size lowering a gun. He gave a signal and bigger guys came and lifted her up a bit.

"I don't think the dose was enough.", the small alien commented looking at the two holding her. Taneth's head was spinning keeping her from thinking straight. 'This is so relaxing', she dreamily pondered. What kind of drug is this?

"She's not struggling, so lets pack her.", the one above her said. They carried her off. Later on they came back and gave her another concentration of fluid. Within seconds she was asleep.

Taneth woke up from the cold floor. Her eyes adjusted seeing a blaster at her head. The alien who had caught her before had a blaster in hand. He lifted her up and drug her across a platform and to a hallway of cells. The second one to the right was to be her home for a while. Wonderful. He shoved her in.

"However much I'm worth I'll gladly pay it with interest.", Taneth said facing him.

"You don't have enough, and besides, this will make me look good. I caught a Jedi then gave her to the highest bidder.", he boasted then smiled.

"Who is the highest bidder?", she asked. Who the heck else would want her?

"That information can't be given out. Sweet dreams, Jedi.", he cheerfully answered then slammed the cell. Taneth looked at the dingy walls, a thin cot for a bed, and the lack of windows for light to enter in. She sighed deeply hoping Luke and Leia were all right.

Daughter of General Kenobi sat in a small cell after being caught by bounty hunters. Her ego was taking a dive. 'What would my father say?', Taneth thought. She placed her hands behind her head and relaxed. Might as well rest while she was here.

Just a few hours later Taneth received a rude awaking. She opened her eyes to see the alien from before leading in a new prisoner. Luke fell in landing on her legs. After helping him up she smiled and hugged him. It didn't click with her that he still had no idea they were brother and sister. Taneth pulled away a little embarrassed, but Luke didn't seem to mind it and smiled. The gate was locked leaving them alone in almost pitch black.

"Wanted alive or dead?", Taneth asked with a half-grin. Unusual way to start a conversation, but it worked. 

"Worth more alive.... barely.", he said and reluctantly smiled back.

"Same here. Where did you go? I looked for you then I saw tracks leading to Beggar's Canyon."

Luke sighed, "After I finished my lightsaber, some goons attacked. I took one of their crafts and lead them into Beggar's Canyon."

"I think I was attacked by the same goons.", Taneth said. Luke looked at her with his deep blue eyes and shook his head.

"What would someone want with us?", Luke asked her in the dark. Taneth knew a few reasons why, but she had no clue of who would want _her_ alive.

"Well, at least they want us alive.", Taneth commented trying to sound happy. It failed. Taneth wondered when to tell him that they were related, and how to tell him.

"Luke, do you remember your mother?", Taneth began. Luke had a look of sadness in his eyes. Poor child never knew his mother. Her memories were very limited, but out of the three she knew Amidala the most.

"I don't remember her at all.", he replied regretfully letting his gaze drop to the ground.

"I did know her.", Taneth put in. Luke lifted his eyes back to hers.

"How? Is she still alive?", he asked with a hint of hope in his voice.

"No, she isn't alive. My mother... our mother died when we were young.", Taneth put in staring at the wall. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Luke's surprised look. He knew it was true, but it was just hard to face.

"Older?", he wondered. She nodded a yes.

"Luke, that's why I was at Bespin. I trained to be a Jedi by my father and Yoda. Under a strict oath, I swore to protect you and Leia from harm. I failed to prevent you from losing your hand and I failed to help Leia and her friend. So far, I haven't done a good job at anything.", she angrily said hitting the wall with the side of her fist.

"Don't apologize for being compassionate, Taneth. I do want to know one thing. Did you know Darth Vader was my father?"

"Honestly, Luke I didn't. Obi-Wan told us the same stories.", Taneth answered. The guard at their door banged the door making a loud clang. After telling them to shut up, he resumed to dozing. Luke went to the door and attempted to use the mind trick on him. After a few times, they were free. 

Darkness was all around and not just in their cell. Both of them spotted their weapons and fetched them. Open blast fire lit the room as guards from all around stormed in. Both her and Luke struggled to block all the fire while guarding the other's back. A huge explosion grabbed everyone's attention. The scoundrel himself, Lando, stuck his head in.

"Come on Luke lets get out of here!", he said. Luke grabbed her arm as if to take her with him. Taneth shrugged away. _Go Luke. I'll hold them off!_, Taneth told him through the force. He complied and ran to the Falcon. Taneth moved her saber as fast as she could keeping the path clear for Luke. When he was in the ship, Taneth cut a beam that held the roof up letting the hole Lando made fill in. 

A blaster shot to her shoulder made her stumble back. Her skin was only mildly burned, but the small distraction was enough for them to recapture her. A sharp pain hit her back and shoulders then her stomach. An alien pulled back throwing a pipe down to the ground. Taneth didn't struggle. Luke was safe that was all that was important. She was thrown aside but guarded. The rest of the goons began to clean up the place.

Hours later Vader's presence graced the bounty hunter's lair. The aliens picked up Taneth and watched Vader with a fearful eye. Had Vader come here to pick up Luke? The dark lord looked at the mess, the aliens, then Taneth.

"What happened here?", Vader questioned the bounty hunter. The hunter looked so small compared to Vader's huge size. Taneth felt bad for the little guy.

"The prisoners escaped then one left when a ship dropped in. We did managed to save one of them.", he said very nervously. Taneth look at Vader sensing his displeasure. The creature began to grab at it's throat as if trying to remove an invisible choke. Vader saw Taneth and became very curious.

"Who wanted this Jedi alive?", he asked the hunter releasing his grip to let the alien answer.

"My lord, I'm afraid we can't relea--", he was cut off by a chokehold. 

"You'll be dead in less than a second if you don't tell me who the other bidder is.", Vader threatened. The alien grasped and moved his mouth to form words but couldn't find a breath to say them. Vader released the choke and waited for the alien to answer.

"Prince Xizor, my lord.", he finally said. Vader was silent for a while looking at nothing but the ground. His dark presence turned to face her. With a motion she was loaded onto his shuttle. Taneth sat down in the closet seat. Vader stepped aboard and told his pilot to go. Vader sat across from her. After take off Taneth stared out in the stars. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Vader examining her. Taneth sighed and hated to be stared at.

"Lord Vader, why do you keep staring at me?", she asked hatefully. It didn't mean to come out that way, but Vader didn't seem to care.

"Because you have your mother's most beautiful qualities, is the reason.", Vader answered.

"How'd you know?", Taneth wondered very suspiciously.

"They same person who sent hunters after you also proved you were Amidala's and Obi-Wan's daughter." Taneth sighed. With no idea of what to say, she remained quiet not looking at the Sith lord. She moved her arm up to rest her head only to have a sharp pain come to it. She looked at her shoulder remembering how it was burnt earlier. Through the force Taneth began to heal her shoulder and her leg wound from a while back.

"Why do you keep me alive?", Taneth asked Vader not facing him.

"I kept you alive before because of your striking resemblance to Amidala. Now, you will be taken to the Emperor where he will decide your fate." Taneth pondered to Luke which made Vader's senses wonder also.

"That's why you were helping Luke and his friends.", Vader stated knowing the answer.

"Yes, I was protecting my half-brother. Long ago I made a promise to protect him.", Taneth said slightly sad. Her guilt came back as she thought of Luke's missing hand then him plummeting to the bottomless hole. She turned to face Vader with a very serious look on her face, "Lord Vader... Anakin," she began using his real name, "If Palpatine said that for the good of the dark side you must kill Luke, would you?"

Vader didn't say anything. She knew the answer knowing even Vader wouldn't harm his son. Taneth looked at her old wounds seeing them gone. She let a smile cross her lips then leaned back closing her eyes. The rest of the trip remained the same way. Very few words spoken between her, a Jedi, and Vader, a Sith. Two enemies that somehow seemed to end up in strange situations.

To be continued....

*For those who haven't read _Shadows of the Empire_, Xizor is a reptilian alien that tries to kill Luke. Vader along time ago kill his family (don't remember how exactly been a while since I've read the book), and Xizor sends his agents to kill Luke to hurt Vader, but after his palace is blown up, he is killed by Vader's fleet (I think).*

**I did the editing very fast, so please ignore the fact there are probably a **bunch** of grammatical errors.


	3. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars; I just write stories for fun. :-)

Warnings: None really...pretty tame.

Story: Taneth tries to protect Luke and Leia.

Many thanks to my buds that have been supportive in commenting on my stories. ;-)

(And, as always, beware of bad grammatical errors!) 

****

Hidden Daughter

"The young Kenobi now stands before me a Jedi warrior and will soon be a great Sith warrior.", the Emperor said studying Taneth. After Vader 'rescued' her from the hunters, they headed to the second incomplete Death Star. Oddly enough Taneth did stand before Palpatine armed. One quick, clean, cut and Palpatine would be gone along with his plans for the rebellion.

"Your half right, your highness.", she said emphasizing the last part with a hint of sarcastism. Behind the Emperor, Vader ignited his crimson saber and walked towards her. Taneth ignited her lavender blade and took a few steps back. Without warning Vader raised his blade up to slash at her throat. She jumped back and blocked the slash then brought her blade down to meet his side. He blocked just as easily and threw slashes at her. Each time Taneth blocked with ease but was steadily moving backwards.

In a flash Taneth jump/flipped over Vader's head while blocking his blade then landed behind him. Before he could turn around, she spin kicked him in the back. He stumbled forward but retaliated quickly by turning around and in a quick motion slashed at her shoulder. It wasn't deep, but the pain was intense. Taneth's focus was drawn away from her shoulder and to Vader's many slashes.

Vader gave one more attempt to slash her stomach. Taneth quickly leaped into the air, barely missing the blade, and landed in the rafters above. She caught her breath while watching the Sith lord. _You can kill him just as your father would have if he hadn't given up._, a voice said. Taneth shook her head trying to stop whatever it was. She didn't notice Vader cutting the cable to the rafters she was on. Taneth fell, losing her saber, and painfully hit the cold floor. The dark lord's saber was very close to her throat now. Vader raised his blade up. Taneth rolled back avoiding the blade then jumped to a crouched position avoiding the next.

Her saber was across the room. She called it to her and ignited the blade in time to block a stab from Vader. _He killed your father. Avenge Obi-Wan's death._, the voice said again. Distracted Taneth got a sharp kick in the side followed by a force push into a wall.

She fell to her knees then raised up again. Taneth had enough of the battle and dashed to Vader striking at his side. He blocked but was stunned by her attack. Again, Taneth repeated different attacks with Vader blocking them. She moved him back farther and farther. She aimed high then when Vader blocked high she kicked him in the stomach then used the force to throw him into a wall. She ran over to the now defeated lord and readied her saber to kill. D devilish smile crept to her lips as she prepared to kill her father's murder.

_Strike him down child. He killed your father and your mother. He's a murder. See him die!_, the voice returned with so much hatred. Taneth stared down at Vader, who accepted his defeat. 'If I strike you down, I become you.', she thought. She disignited her blade and clipped it to her belt. Taneth had no need to kill Vader and felt no anger towards him anymore.

Both of the them were trained by her father. Each knew the other's moves regardless of the force. Her emotions were calm as she walked back to face Palpatine. He looked impressed by the two fighters yet very disappointed.

"I'd hope young Kenobi that I wouldn't have to demonstrate the power you challenge. You will join the dark side or die in the light.", Palpatine said in a threatening tone. The Emperor seemed to hate her even more than Vader. Palpatine stood up and raised his hands towards her. In a second his hatred had turned into bolts of lighting that coursed throughout her body. The shock threw her to the ground with every nerve in pain. 

The pain stopped, and Taneth saw the Emperor give her a wicked grin then send more volts through her. Taneth screamed and felt her limbs shake violently. So, much pain for one little body to deal with. The longer the lighting lasted the more Taneth seemed to lose consciousness . He stopped and stood over her smiling.

"Vader it's time to get your son.", the Emperor said before Taneth lost consciousness.

"Glad to see you finally returned to the world of the living.", Palpatine said as Taneth slowly woke up. Her whole body was aching and her head felt as if it were in a vise. Her wrist were bound by chains. It didn't take a her a long time to figure out that she was chained to the wall. Where was Vader? The Emperor sat atop his throne looking at her with his wicked yellow eyes.

"Yeah, it wasn't fun enough seeing me tortured the first time.", she negatively said. Palpatine leaned forward a bit and grinned at her angry comment. 'For such an old guy, he sure packs a punch.' 

"Young Kenobi, why do you feel no hate for Vader even though he killed your parents?", he asked. Vader killed Amidala?

"I never knew he killed my mother." The Emperor looked puzzled for a second then let an evil smile cross his lips. Every grin and smile from him made her skin crawl.

"Oh yes, before he completely turned, Anakin and Obi-Wan were battling. Your mother stepped in trying to stop it and was stabbed through the heart dying in Anakin's arms.", he told her gleefully. Taneth felt a deep sadness for Anakin. 'He killed his own wife on accident then watched her die. Something tells me he feels guilty but blamed my father.'

The doors from across opened to reveal Vader and Luke. Luke had binders on his wrist with a calm and composed look on his face. Taneth hesitated to say anything so waited. With a flick of Palpatine's wrist, the chains from both her and Luke's wrist were on the ground. Taneth got up and slowly walked to Luke. He saw her and hugged her. Taneth hugged him back relieved to see him all right.

"Both of you come as warriors of the light. But now, Skywalker and Kenobi, both of you will be mine.", Palpatine said confidently. Luke stepped up a bit facing the Emperor.

"You wrong, your highness. I will not turn, and you will be force to kill me." For a second Taneth wondered if Luke had a death wish. The Emperor turned to her as if waiting for her response.

"I'm already a Jedi. I didn't turn last time, nor will I this time.", Taneth said and smiled at Luke. Palpatine showed Luke the huge window where the fleets fought back and forth. With each moment Luke became more and more tense. 'Playing mind games are we?', Taneth wondered. She remained back watching her brother. Luke's saber laid on the Emperor armrest. Luke reached for it to strike Palpatine down, but Vader blocked and thus beginning the battle. 

The two of them, father and son, battled. There was nothing Taneth could do but watch and hope they didn't kill each other. The sound of the clashing blades ceased causing Taneth to worry. Moments of silence past then Luke's voice yelled out a 'No!'. Taneth ran to find them. She saw Vader being overtaken by his son as Luke released his anger. He can't turn. Vader yelled a bit when Luke sliced his hand off. Taneth ran to Luke grabbing his shoulders. 

"Luke stop! If you kill him, you'll turn!", she yelled shaking his shoulder. Luke still in rage took out a dagger and stabbed her in the shoulder knocking her into some bars near a bottomless shaft. Was he crazy? Luke's emotions calmed down. He threw his saber aside. Taneth winced when she pulled the dagger out. She placed her hand over the wound watching her brother as Palpatine drew closer.

Lighting went through Luke's body just as it did hers. Taneth was completely mortified at the site. She ran to Palpatine, grabbed his arm and began to drag him over to the shaft. He began to shock her trying to stop her. He struggled, but Taneth held on. With the force she threw him in the shaft. Cleverly he grabbed her arm and took her with him.

If Taneth hadn't caught the bar, they would have both fallen to their doom. The Emperor held on to her legs while she held onto one of the bars slowly slipping. Palpatine smiled a bit. She knew exactly what he was thinking, 'If I have to die, a Jedi will die along with me.'

Taneth tried to release her legs from the Emperor's grasp but he wouldn't let her go. Both were going to die. Taneth lost her grip only for her hand to be caught by another. Vader stood above her grasping her hand and pulling her up. Taneth kicked a few times with her now free leg and knocked Palpatine away. Vader joined now by Luke helped her up. A huge surge of energy swept up the shaft hitting her and Vader. She was thrown away while Vader was slightly knocked back.

A rough landing sent pain through her legs and spine. Taneth didn't move, nor did she want to. She saw Luke huddled over Vader. With slowly movements Taneth managed to get up and help Luke load Vader. In the hanger Luke and Taneth dropped the huge Sith lord. Taneth went to find a ship then turned around to see Luke taking off Vader's mask.

His scared face and pale skin made her shiver. She walked over to the two and knelt down and smiled at her once enemy. Luke was exchanging words with his father when she kneeled down to them

"Thanks for the lift back there.", Taneth said. Vader nodded a 'thank you' then slowly lean his head back to welcome death. Luke began to softly cry. She held her brother then mentioned to him that they should go. Taneth readied a ship, and when Luke and Vader's body were loaded, she took off. Luke join the front to help with the flight. Moments after the second Death Star blew up, Taneth and Luke were safely on Endor. 

Taneth watched the festivities from a distance. She knew the people but just didn't care to be involved. Besides, she looked a mess. Her dark blue shirt was finally torn to stripes so her shoulder would stop bleeding. Her clothes were blood stained in some areas. 

Taneth turned around to see the ghost of her father and Yoda standing before her. Both of the smiled at her then turn their attention to her right side. Luke approached her and smiled at the two ghost. Anakin's ghost appeared beside Obi-Wan's smiling at both of them. 'It is over. My mission is finished.', she thought and smiled.

"All it took was forgiveness to bring Vader to the light.", Taneth said. Luke turned to her.

"I'm sorry.", he said.

"For what, Luke?", Taneth asked.

"I lost control back there and stabbed you."

"It was the dark side, Luke. I'll live.", she said and smiled. Taneth was glad to see that Luke didn't give into his rage. 'I almost lost you back there.'

"Your missing the fun. Lando's looking for you.", he said laughing. She shook her head a bit and laughed too. Both of them turned to go to the party not seeing the dead Jedi fade from the dark. Leia came up to both of them. Taneth hugged Leia then Luke. Lando spotted her from a distance and ran to greet her. 'Oh good grief!'

"Every time I see you it looks like you were attacked by a Bantha.", he said. Reluctantly she hugged him and he grinned. "Wow, I guess my charming personality worked.", Lando said slipping his arm around her shoulder. She moved his arm and gave him an evil look.

"You never give up; do you?", Taneth asked raising an eyebrow.

"It wouldn't be me if I did give up. You Jedi never have any fun.", he countered.

"Yeah that's the life of a Jedi, Calrissian. Think you can handle it?", she bluffed.

"I'll handle it for you.", he slyly said. From behind she could hear Luke and Leia snickering.

"Lando, be careful around our half-sister.", Luke said. Lando for a second stood stunned. Taneth smiled and walked to the party with Lando right behind her.

The End.

What'd ya think? Please review! I know this is a heck of a lot shorter than the other.


End file.
